TECHNO's NOBLE 1ST PRIZE WINNER
by varietygal15
Summary: I just made it for me & myself & for those who'd love Coco Bandicoot & Dr. Neo Cortex couple. If you don't, you'll get crazy about this story. Plus, Miley Cyrus is there too!
1. Chapter 1

My 1st story: TECHNO's NOBLE 1ST PRIZE WINNER by **varietygal15**

Please review! I just made it for me & myself & for those who'd love Coco Bandicoot & Dr. Neo Cortex couple. If you don't, you'll get crazy about this story………

* * *

It was a fair weather here in Tokyo & everybody was so excited about the event. One day, Dr. Neo was testing his new invention. But the invention was a great success. And then, he & his friends (Tiny Tiger & his mutant Spike) went to the Ashiteru Junior-High's gym. Tiny & Spike were carrying his new invention.

"Here we are, the moment that I've been waiting for….." Dr. Neo said as he felt so very excited.

"Oh boy…" Tiny was bored and yawned.

"I heard that!" Dr. Neo yelled.

"Anyway, is this invention work?" Spike asked as he doesn't know if it works.

"Whatta stupid question?! Of course it'll work, I promise!" Dr. Neo felt so angry because of Spike's stupid question.

When they went inside the gym, Tiny Tiger noticed that Coco was there also.

"Uh sir…"

"What do you want Tiny?" Dr. Neo yelled.

"I-I-I-I think Coco was there too?!" Tiny said it as he felt so nervous.

"What are you talking about Tiny?! She's w/ Crash! Plus, Crash has a high fever remember?" Dr. Neo made his point.

"No, I'm serious sir." Tiny also made his point.

"Tiny, are you making me blind since you know that I have a SECRET HUGE CRUSH to Coco Bandicoot?" Dr. Neo whispered angrily.

After then, he saw Coco Bandicoot at the next of him. Since Dr. Neo Cortex was #15, Coco Bandicoot was in #16.

"Hey, Mr. Cortex!" Jenkins (new character of mine), the nun greeted.

Dr. Neo felt so surprised. He was so speechless.

"Cortex, are you alright?!" Coco asked. Then she snapped her hands to him.

"Uh, uh, yeah, YES I AM." Dr. Neo answered as he was in a tears of joy. "Jenkins?! How are you? I miss you so much since you left when I was 25 years old."

" I'm fine, my old pianist student." Jenkins answered. "I miss those times when we worked together, my favorite student & servant of God"

Coco was surprised on what Jenkins said. "What? He's what?"

"I'm a Roman Catholic, woman?!" Dr. Neo pointed her out.

"Okay!" Coco made her point.

"So, are you a nominee?" Coco asked

"Oh boy, please don't tell me that there's 1 contestant that is stupid here?" Dr. Neo whispered.

But Coco heard about it. "What did ya tell me? Excuse me Mr. Crainiumhead, I'm not stupid!" Coco complained on what he had said.

"Admit it sir, you just said it 'coz YOU LOVE HER!" Tiny opened up.

"Will you shut up Tiny!" Dr. Neo ordered Tiny because he doesn't want his secret to be spoiled. But, he blushed secretly to Coco.

"You have a what?!" Coco gasped and shocked about it.

Dr Neo sighed angrily. "Never mind about it!"

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED (after I sing 'BEAT IT'- kidding)………………………….


	2. Chapter 2

Guess what who is in this chapter now? This Chapter, there's your one & only……………… MILEY CYRUS live! She was the Guest Star in the story.

15 minutes later, as Dr. Neo was just talking about his life, Coco saw Dr. Neo's new invention went BURST & BOOM!!!!!!!!!! She didn't tell to him that his new invention was now a big failure. Later then, Dr. Neo saw his new invention was damaged. So he put his blame to Coco.

"What have you done?" Dr. Neo cried.

"I don't know?! I just saw it bursting & booming." Coco replied.

"Liar!" Dr. Neo whispered.

"Who'd ya callin' me a LIAR?!!!!!!!!!!!" Coco yelled furiously.

Dr. Neo blushed & grabbed Coco's hand. He was also felt so angry but in love to her.

"What on earth are ya doing with my hand?!" Coco asked.

Dr. Neo let go of Coco's hand. "Uhhhh……….nothing." he said. "Now, where was I?" He asked stupidly. "Oh!" Then he figured it out. "You no good liar! You just say it 'cause you're JEALOUS of MY NEW INVENTION!" He added.

"What?! I am NOT JEALOUS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Coco said it angrily.

"Oh yes you are!" Dr. Neo laughed into impressive way.

"No I'm not!" Coco felt angry 'cause she taught that Dr. Neo's teasing her.

After then, they started quarreling. Meanwhile, Jenkins, Tiny & Spike were bored.

"What's up with Cortex to Coco?" Jenkins asked in a whispered way.

"Actually, he has a secret crush on Coco." Spike whispered in to Jenkins's ears.

Jenkins smiled with her laugh. "Oh………… weird BUT COOL!" She murmured.

Tiny yawned.

"Who likes hot tea?" She asked to Tiny & Spike.

"We do! We do! We do!" Tiny & Spike said it all together.

So Tiny, Spike & Jenkins went to the tea stand.

Meanwhile, Madame Amberley announced the _STAR GUEST_ IN THE DAY'S EVENT. "Ladies & Gentlemen, I had an announcement for you!"

Everybody pay her attention. So was Coco & Dr. Neo, they'd stopped their quarrelling.

"Your Star Guest of this event is………….. MS. MILEY CYRUS!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Miley showed up. "Hey my fans! I'm the special guest of this event."

Everybody in this event were shouted & gave her a big applause.

"Also, she's the 3rd judge of this event." Madame Amberely added.

"Yeah, so this project will be good!" Miley agreed. "I love ya guys!"

Meanwhile, Dr. Neo took a looked to his new invention. "And there is no way that I could finish it." He sounded sad when he said it.

Coco felt piety about it. "Sure you can! All you need is hard work. I know you. You are Mr. Dr. Neo Periwinkle Cortex! And I know you can do it, big brain!" She encouraged him.

"Maybe you're right!" He said it as he blushed to her. "Ok, I'll do it!" He smiled with his courage. "But I only need your help."

"Ok!" She agreed as she shook hands with Dr. Neo. "I swear, I will."

To be continued…………………………………………………..


End file.
